


A Hopefully Decent Story

by Red_Rabit



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bella Swan, OC Self Insert, OOC-ness all around, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swearing, but they still sparkle, character from ‘real’ world reincarnated in fictional world, mostly - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the vampires have fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rabit/pseuds/Red_Rabit
Summary: Bella swan should not have a twin sister. Ariel Swan should not exist. She definitely shouldn’t remember her past life and a fictional book series about vampires. But since she does, she's going to force character development onto these people if it kills her.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Why Planes?

_ My nails dug into armrests. I couldn’t pry my fingers off to put on the oxygen mask that dangled in front of me. Not that it would have mattered. The plane was plummeting from the sky. I could see the flames from the engine out the window. It was getting hard to breath. I couldn’t tell if it was because the cabin was depressurization, or if I was just panicking because we were going to crash and die- _

“Ariel!”

I wake with a start. Brown eyes stare back at me from a face so similar to my own twisted in concern. I still can’t breath. Grabbing my small backpack, I rush down the aisle towards the small bathroom. Luckily, it’s not in use when I reach it. I slam the door shut and lock it. Turning I slide down to the floor trying to get my breathing under control.

_ Focus, breath. _

*in*  _ 1  _ *out*, *in*  _ 2 _ *out*,

_ ~the boom of the engine~ _

*in*  _ 1  _ *out*, *in*  _ 2 _ *out*, *in*  _ 3 _ *out*,

  
  


_ ~the ground rushing up to meet them~ _

*in*  _ 1  _ *out*, *in*  _ 2 _ *out*, *in*  _ 3 _ *out*, *in*  _ 4 _ *out*, *in*  _ 5 _ *out*

It takes a while, but eventually, I’m able to make it to ten without any thoughts interrupting me.

I stand and look in the mirror. I’m a bit disheveled, but nothing a hair brush can’t fix. I pull one out of my Little Mermaid themed backpack and start to brush my hair. It’s been a long time since I thought about that. About how I died. I can no longer remember if i was flying from school to my grandma’s or vice versa. There are a lot of things i can’t remember about my past life. 

Like how I looked. Now I have sharp cheekbones and a heart shaped face, just like my sister. I remember that I used to dye my hair a lot. I still do that. Right now, I have streaks of red mixed with my natural dark brown. I think my eyes are the same. A weird in between color that can look more blue or green depending on what I'm wearing, but is just listed as grey on my driver’s license. It's one of the few differences between me and Bell, though most people tell us apart by our hair. She keeps her’s long and hasn't dyed it since I accidentally bleached her hair when we were seven. I prefer mine shoulder length or shorter.

Finished, I return the brush to my bag and unlock the door. My hand on the handle, I hesitate. Taking a deep breath, I brace myself. 

I walk back down the aisle, face neutral. I hate planes. I’m still not sure how Bell got me on this one.

“You okay?” Bell asks as I reclaim my seat next to her.

“Yeah.” I give her a small smile. “Just a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks, still concerned. I can’t blame her. It’s been years since I had a panic attack from a nightmare.

“It's okay Bell. You know i just don't like planes.” I bump shoulders with her. Her face scrunches in displeasure.

“Fine.” She let the subject drop. “But would you please stop calling my Bell?”

“Would you prefer Beauty?” I tease. Bell was always her favorite Disney princess since her name was similar. Though she has since lost her obsession with the character, she still has a Beauty and the Beast themed bag to match my little mermaid one.

“I’d prefer Bella,” responds with a pout. 

“I could call you Issy?” I suggest. She rolls her eyes and returns to her book.

The thing is I just can’t bring myself to call her Bella. She seems so different from the Bella in the Twilight books. I often wonder if she really is different since this time she’s not an only child, or if it’s just because I've known her all her life rather than the small glimpse the books give. She’s still shy, and clumsy and an introvert who prefers reading classic romance novels to hanging out with people, but she’s also clever and over protective and a little shit when she wants to be. Like when it came to moving to Forks. 

Oh gods moving to Forks. Bell wants to give our mom Renee the opportunity to travel with her new husband Phil. Which is like super sweet of her and if I didn't clearly remember the Twilight series from my past life, I would have no objections to it. But I do remember. Unfortunately, I can't just tell her we can’t go to Forks because I don’t want her to end up in a toxic relationship with a century old brooding vampire. Or worse, get killed because there is no guarantee this will go the same as the books or movies. I tried to talk her out of it, saying we only have a year and a half left of high school, our mom can wait that long, she knew what she was getting into. Of course Bell wouldn’t take no for an answer so she fucking guilt trips me, and no here we are, in a gods be damned  _ plane _ flying straight into ‘vegitarian’ vampire territory.

Well. I’m not letting my sister go through all that. And if I can't keep her from a relationship with Edward Cullen, then I will make the boy into a decent person if I have to drag him kicking and screaming.

If I’m lucky, vampires don't actually exist and this world just closely resembles Twilight. Realistically, I’m not that lucky.


	2. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings from Balla’s POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer. I cut it off at what i feel is a good spot though. The good news is i have the the next chapter started! Hope you like it!
> 
> Not beta read. Please let me know if you notice any typos!

Bella is still berating herself when they get off the plane. Ariel seemed fine the rest of the flight, but Bella was able to recognize the tension in her shoulders.

_ How could I forget she hates flying?!  _ Bella thinks angrily to herself.  _ It’s the reason Charlie started spending the part of the summer month with us in California! _ Every summer, the girls would spend a month with their dad. When they were 3, their mom tried to take them on a plane. Ariel freaked out, refusing to get on and threw a major tantrum. She wrapped herself around one of the chairs in the waiting area and screamed bloody murder anytime their mom got to close. They ended up being escorted out of the airport.

After that, their mom would drive them up to Forks at the beginning of the month, and their dad would drive them back to Phoenix at the end of the month. That went on for years until they turned 13. That year Bella begged their dad if they could spend the month somewhere sunnier. So that year Charlie took the month off work and they spent the summer taking a road trip along the California coast. Since then, they’ve spent one week in Forks before taking a two week road trip, just the three of them.

It was during this year’s road trip that Bella brought up the idea of moving in with Charlie.

“Bell, you hate Forks,” Ariel said with a look. “You only spend the week there because you know dad can’t take more time off.”

“No,” Bella corrected. “I hate the constant rain.” She shifted onto her stomach on the bed. “And I stay because I know you like it,” she said much quieter

“I don’t think that’s changed in the last week,” Ariel pointed out. She either didn’t hear the second part, or chose to ignore it.

“I can live with it for two years,” Bella said gruffly, looking away.

“What brought this about?” Ariel sat on the bed next to her.

“I just,” Bella paused to gather her thoughts. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about since mom started dating Phil.” Ariel's eyes scrunched in concern.

“Bell-“

“Just let me explain,” Bella interrupted. She turned pleading eyes onto her sister. “Please Ari?” Ariel sighed and nodded. “I know mom doesn’t mind us being around. But I also know that she loves Phil and doesn’t get to spend nearly as much time with him as she wants because he travels and she can’t.” They sit in silence for a moment.

“We only have two years of school left,” Ariel started slowly. “Do you really want to start over someplace new, where you don’t know anyone? Two years before we do it again with college? We’ll be out of mom’s hair soon enough. You don’t need to make yourself miserable over it.”

The conversation was dropped at the time, but Bella didn’t give up. When it became clear Ariel wouldn’t move for their mom, Bella started bringing up their dad. Ariel had always been closer with Charlie than Bella had been. Heck, Bella’s sure she wouldn’t call him Dad if Ariel didn’t. It wasn’t until their mom revealed that she and Phil were engaged a month into the school year that Ariel caved. She refused to switch schools in the middle of the semester though. Hence they were moving during the winter break.

“Dad!” Ariel’s shout draws Bella out of her head. Her sister grabs her arm and pulls her into an almost run. 

“Good to see you girls,” Charlie says when they get to him. Ariel lets go of Bella’s arm and her bright red rolling suitcase to hug him. When it’s her turn, Bella offers a one armed hug, other arm occupied with her large yellow duffle bag. “Is that all you two brought with you?” Ariel rolls her eyes.

“Dad, we’ve been sending stuff to you for months,” Ariel reminds him.  _ Mostly books _ Bella thinks.  _ And clothes.  _ The few months before the move had given them time to prepare rain appropriate wardrobes.

Charlie chuckles and ruffles their hair. Bella really hopes he won’t be doing that often. He leads them out of the airport and to his police cruiser. Bella makes a mental note to start looking for used cars for sale asap. She had already planned on getting a car, she’d been saving up for years, but the sooner the better. As Ariel pointed out several times to try and dissuade Bella, they’re going to be the new kids in a small school. No need to stand out more by being dropped off by the sheriff. 

“How was your flight?” Charlie asks once they are all piled into the car. Bella has shotgun.

“Fine,” Ariel answers. 

Bella wants to turn around and glare at her because no it was not fine. Ariel almost had a panic attack! But she can’t turn around because that would let Charlie know something was wrong. Clearly Ariel doesn’t want to talk to Charlie about it, or at least not right now. So Bella will leave it. 

They pull out of the airport parking lot in silence. Bella hates it. Normally, Ariel would try and catch up with their dad or sing along to the music. Now she just stares out the window, quiet.

“Hey dad?” Bella asks. Charlie hums in acknowledgement. “Did you make us hair appointments for tomorrow?”

“Sure did! After your doctor’s appointment, Ariel.”

“Thanks dad,” Ariel responds with a smile. Bella is worried they will lapse into silence again. She doesn’t have to worry long.

“What are you two going to do with your hair?” Charlie asks.

“I’m debating between a new cut, or a new mix of colors,” Ariel answers.

“I’m just getting a trim,” Bella says.

“Come  _ on  _ Bell,” Ariel whines. “You should do something  _ interesting  _ with your hair for once!”

“I can’t pull off crazy styles like you,” Bell shoots back.

“We are identical twins!”

They argue over it for most of the drive. It’s nice.


End file.
